cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHECK it
CHECK it '''(also known as '''It's A Fun Thing in Asia) is a new identity for the channel that was introduced on May 29, 2010, along with a new theme and new bumpers. The network's current branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo, as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns. In May 2013 the UP NEXT bumpers were revamped to be a spinning cube with the character designed like during Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary with colorful textures. On June 1, 2015, the bumpers were revamped, gained more gradients, and became known as CHECK it 4.0 http://www.regularcapital.com/2015/06/cartoon-network-usa-rebranded-to-check-it-4-0-today-01062015/. As of June 2016, it is concurrent with the Dimensional Era. Check It 1.0 The Check It 1.0 is the first version of the CHECK it era to be introduced. It was debuted on May 29, 2010 just before the Amazing World of Gumball premiere. It featured CMYK styles resembling Checkerboard. The next bumpers revamped to be 3 random clips in 3 checkers and sometimes a dynamic next bumper when the character(s) interact within the checkerboard. People highly criticized the Next bumpers because the speaker is always dull, not announcing what show and if it's a new show, new episode or a movie. Later on, Cartoon Network have to revise the speaker to say the next bumpers. Furthermore, the bumpers of this version are to be random things such as the nose bumper and the CARTOON NETWORK bumpers. In which wacky things in each letter. In the Canada version of the CARTOON NETWORK bumpers, the music has to be finished compared to the US, it was cut. In Asia, the slogan was titled "It's A Fun Thing!" but the slogan was changed into "Are You CN What Where Sayin'?" later on. Check It 2.0 Main Article: YEEEAUHHHH! The Check It 2.0 or the YEEEAUHHHH! era is Cartoon Network's ninth look that debuted a year after Check It 1.0 was introduced on the same date. This era is a nod to the Yes! era as it uses a quote from Regular Show, much like the other one did by using a quote from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. It's counterpart in Latin America and Europe was Block. Check It 3.0 The Check It 3.0 was introduced in May 19, 2013 and made a major overhaul in the design language. Featuring the next bumpers in a cube and characters in high and bright colors. They also make "GIF animation" bumper gaps from current series in a looping clip. It was defunct on May 31, 2015 after Check It 4.0 was introduced. this was used in in tandem with Check It 3.5. The sign-on bumper was a morning background when Uncle Grandpa says "Good Morning." Check It 3.5 Check It 3.5 '''or '''Are You CN What We're Sayin' was introduced in either June or July, (June for promos and July for promos for New Thursday) of 2014, It didn't have the White Background sometimes, but it did have Yellow, Blue and Purple backgrounds, this was used for New Thursday promos and bumpers, and CN Sayin bumpers. this was probably a prototype for Check it 4.0. It was defunct on May 2015. Check It 4.0 Check It 4.0 was introduced on June 1, 2015 and also introduced a major change in the design language after 3.0 was defunct. It features gradient-based colors that were applied on bumpers and characters based on emoji. The Next bumpers were revamped to be short clips, sometimes a dynamic next bumper when a word "NEXT" is on the background. Check It 4.0 is the last set of Check It to be made. As Check It 4.5 was reconfirmed to be another era known to be the Dimensional era that was confirmed at June 14, 2016. Gallery File:Cartoon Network Rebrand 2010 N1.jpg|Check it 3.0 Up next Bumper (Cartoon Network WebTV) 01.png|Check it 3.0 N2.jpg|Check it 3.0 Night ver (Used in Cartoon Network webTV Arabic) LOGO .png LOGO CHECK IT.png 1.png cn-2014-brand-bg.png|''Used on CartoonNetwork.com during the 2014 year.'' 3.png 4.png Cartoon Network Asia Check it 3.0-0|A Cartoon Network Asia Check it 3.0 Finn 3.0.png Flain 3.0.png Vulk 3.0.png Zorch 3.0.gif References Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras